Kile's Wild Bath
by BuckleWinner
Summary: Just a short story in my Kile and Kasey AU. This is sometime along in their friendship. I just wanted to write a fun one about what type of bath Kile would get on a hot summer's day. Please Review!


Okay, just a short plot for my AU, Kile and Kasey. I do not own any Knight Rider characters. If I did, I would be out continuing the show, not writing stories. :) Anyways, just something small, I know I said something about a different story, but that one is still in the works. I wanted to post something for all to read. Thanks to My-Friend-KITT for all of her help and for her beta reading. I owe her a huge one! Now, please enjoy! Please review!

---

It was a quiet yet hot afternoon at the Knight Estate and most everyone that was there was inside and staying cool. With the Los Angeles heat, staying inside was the best thing to do. Among the people inside were Bonnie Knight, Sarah Graiman, Billy Morgan, and Zoe Chae along with the people who kept the mansion running smoothly. Michael Knight and his son, Mike, were out on a case together with their partners and best friends, Ki2t and Ki3t. Karr was out on a drive on the back streets testing out some new things Bonnie had given him. Kasey Knight and her new partner and best friend, Kile, were the only ones outside, and they were having fun. What was supposed to be a bath for Kile was quickly turning into a water fight.

Kile was parked out in front of the mansion and Kasey had a hose aimed directly at him. He had soap bubbles all over him and she was in a red one-piece bathing suit with long shorts on and was soaked from head to toe. Kile backed up real slowly and aimed his windshield wiper jets out towards the front at his 'attacker'. Kasey smiled and blasted the water in his direction. He took off in reverse onto the grass and sprayed his water towards her as he made his way further back. "Chicken! I'm gonna get ya no matter what!"

"We'll see about that!"

Luckily for the girl, the hose was real long, so she was able to follow him. Kile had to brake when he realized that if he went any further, he would make some trees disappear. Kasey had run up right to his front and threatened to turn the water on at his windshield if the Challenger didn't surrender. "Freeze! Throw up your wipers!"

Kile saw that he had no option, but he wasn't done yet. His wiper blades suddenly went up in surrender like someone would hold their hands up for the same reason. "Okay! Okay, I surrender!"

Kasey just whooped and hollered that she won the 'war'. "See? I can still win one thing! Even if it is something like this game! HA!"

Inside, Kile was grinning mischievously. When his driver's back was turned, he aimed his jets at her and fired. She yelped in surprise and turned around very quickly to playfully glare at him. "Cheater!" She aimed the hose again and went to turn it on from the nozzle on the end when another shot from the car's jets came towards her. She smiled and blasted the water.

Kasey was just far enough back from Kile that he totally missed her when he darted forward at full speed. However, his aim was perfect as she stood there with fresh grass clippings covering her from head to toe. Kasey ran after him keeping the water on him at all times. He kept his pace nice and slow just to taunt Kasey into keeping up with him. Kasey happened to see the bucket she brought of earlier, so she darted over to it to load it up full. "I'm gonna get you now..."

Kile had turned around and now was faced towards Kasey, watching her as she filled the bucket and wondering exactly what she was going to do. She watched him closely out of her peripheral vision so she knew where he was. She was going to win this round, one way or another. She turned herself around and made her way to the front of the Challenger, lifting her bucket up slightly so that she would be ready when the time came. Kile finally saw what she was doing and put himself in reverse and made a slow retreat. Kasey grinned mischievously and launched herself towards the car making Kile suddenly gun his engine a little rough to keep away. But a full line-up of mature trees had prevented him from continuing further. Kasey could almost see him sigh in defeat as he uncomfortably awaited his watery fate.

She didn't hesitate on jumping on his hood though. She landed with a thump on her knees and dumped the entire bucket of water on his windshield and yelled a cheer. "Got ya! Now there ain't nothin' you can do!" Kile decided to get back at her some so he gently applied gas and moved the car. Kasey didn't even bother to hang on; she knew that Kile would do nothing to hurt her. So she just put her hands on the windshield for support. "Kile, where are you taking me?"

"Well, you soaked me, so I'm only returning the favor..." Kile headed for the large fountain that stood in the middle of the circle. He made all the correct calculations as to the speed and the movement that he would have to make in order for Kasey to land very safely and definitely unharmed into the gurgling yet pristine fountain. He sped up to just the right amount and when he was close enough, applied the brakes suddenly. Kasey slid off the slick hood and landed right in the water with a large splash. Immediately she started to bust with laughter.

"No fair!" She yelled toward the grill and splashed some water directly into it, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him at all.

"All's fair in love and war!" He said as she started to get out the fountain. She was now completely soaked down to the bone. She hadn't been this wet since her shower just this morning. He backed up slightly so she would have room.

"Okay, okay. Now will you hold still so we can finish this up please? I'm gonna get burnt out here!" She asked as she rung the water out of her red hair.

"Of course, Kasey." He relented with a chuckle as he slowly followed Kasey back to the spot where she had started this bath. Kasey carefully rinsed the glistening soap off of the Challenger's deep black finish. Finally, she turned the water off and grabbed what was left of the soft dry towels and started to dry him off. She started at his front grill and wiped all the water droplets off and out of the crevices. She continued with the hood and windshield and then started on the driver's door. She meticulously wiped over every spot making sure to lean over and check her progress against the glare of his finish. She slowly progressed around the back and the on to the passenger's side of the vehicle.

Kile was enjoying all the attention he was getting. He adored it when he got a bath like this and not just a hose down. About once a month or every other month, Kasey took her time in cleaning her lovely and handsome car. The hired car washers for the AI's only showed up once a week or so and they didn't really seem to put this much care into the job. It was only their loyal friends and drivers that would actually spend this much time doing the job just right.

After Kasey had finnished drying off the entire car, she stood back to admire her work. "You really are a gorgeous car, you know it?"

"Yes, I have been told that quite a few times. Thank you." He teased with a joking smile in his voice.

"You're welcome. Now, let me put all this junk away." She grabbed the buckets, towels, and soap and put them away in the storage part of the garage. She wrapped the hose up tightly around hook on the wall and walked back to her car. "Okay, now I think I'm going to go back inside and change."

"Alright, I'll be out here soaking up the sun." He inched up until he felt he had the perfect angle.

She hurried on inside to get changed into some dry jeans and a t-shirt.

Kile watched her bounce on inside the house. He was happy that he had spent the afternoon with his driver, playing in the cool water and having a blast. It was fun to get out and enjoy the day.

Kasey had finished changing and came running out of the house at full speed. She now wanted to take her favorite car out for a long spin.

Kile had decided that he had absorbed enough of the hot rays. He pulled forward to meet his driver half way up the drive.

Kasey reached for the freshly polished brilliant black door before she was even close to the Challenger and leaped right inside the cooled interior."Do you mind if we tear up some back country roads?" She asked before she gripped the leather steering wheel.

"I don't see why not." Kile said happily and relinquished control to Kasey. He felt Kasey's foot slightly press down on the accelerator. If she were to floor it, the car would be a rocket launching out of a chute, mowing down anything in it's way. She had learned a long time ago to control the pressure in which she had to use.

Within an instant, the Challenger was nothing but a black blurred bullet charging down the open highway.


End file.
